User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vaporeon82996 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:00, July 28, 2011 Leave Critique about me here Leave Compliments about me here (pwease? :) Questions Go Here Any boys here Read your blog any other guys here......well my comment, its me, lagoona44. i am a guy altogeter. I dont share. And your not a faking girl right? Cause i'm sertanly not swear. Oh and kinda good chinese draculaura............. :) Hi! I have to tell you something.... you're my newest best friend because made me feel right to be glad too be a guy who loves this.Thanks so much, U R awesome :) :) :) :). UR the best! -Lagoona44 Hi vaperoreon i wanted to tell you were not the only guys; i saw there were bo more users that were male and lehall told scythe cat that there are 36% male users. I feel glade that i spoke out- Lagoona44. HAPPY CLOSE BIRTHDAY were cha live half my family lives in texas i wus there wen i was like 3 or 4 maby idk and i like ur post "stuff you should no about me" or sumthing it ish cute i have lots of bi friends they r all awsome and i think u is 2z sumthing like dat any way bye i guessez =] Ur Postez ezzezzz things i read most of ur post there cute but yea u sound nice nice ppl always get by in life but mean ppl does not i have the devils number for a locker 666 hmmm???? how do u feel about that i felt weird wen i heard it O.O oh and 1 more thing im catholic tooz!!! :D bye Snaps... Hey Vaporeon! Mine's and Lagoona14's profile got violated by the same person: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.181.213.178 I reported this already. You ok? -Scythe Cat 20:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem! No probem at all! ;) Just trying to keep this wiki clean... sadly and again like everyone else that says it, we can't do anything about the anonymous'.... >.> P.S Yeah it's nice to see a girl that has a really great reputation on Youtube. But we still have to take the page down. -Scythe Cat 20:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey hi um I'm also christian and catholic and finally I found another christian becuase I don't know any christians at all bye! -Alyssa101 9/10/2011 Hi Hi vap(oreon)!I just wanted to ask you.......Well for a while, i've been thinking of going on the MK Wiki; halfly because one of my friends is on mainly because i actually like the series, but i only know about like 3 games.So, what do you think?- Lagoona44 (to keep this mh-related.....um....Clawdeen wolf dead tired) ok Well, thanks. Im not sure if i should because of LAGOONA44, and if i change my name for a wiki, than you wounld'ent know me. Im not exactly in LOVE with the series, so I guess.........no -L44, oh yea. Mh relate............New commercail hi (again) I just saw your ice queen video and i really liked it. About an hour ago i got a youtube account, vand i asked you to be my friend............Iam wise9893, and your videos are cool. I like singing monsterz lol.I Dont know why it wasent just lagoona44 - L44 Grace R. Dude im sorry, its just i seriosly love love love Grace. and i idk why u hate her so much i mean she was soooo cool and all and i thought u did like her.... but can u plz not get my page deleted if u keep this 1 page i promise i will never make another Grace Reaper again. Do chu agree? Caroline Kelpie(i made her) 01:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) still hating :*( i wish people would be nicer to me...but it will never happen....i know it.... Hey, thanks for letting me know about the vandal. They've been blocked! It's unfortunate, but wikis are set up to make it easy to revert changes, rather than making it hard to edit in the first place. I can lock your profile page for you if you don't want anyone else to change it (I think you as the owner are still able to, but I'm not 100% sure). Let me know what you'd like to do, and keep letting me know when people are doing vandal stuff. -Lehall 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Reversion of char links I added the links because hopefully characters will all have articles some day. Making the links and people seeing them read encourages those with information to make pages, and in the future if they are made, it does the work ahead of time to link to them. +y 21:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Strawberry Cupcake Kitty! I love all of the different avatars you use, where do you GET them? Could you tell me? Unless, of course, there are inaporpreate pictures too, than I understand if you can't/won't tell me ;-) Iluvreading2 03:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki help I've only a day or so ago registered to do some small cleanups, but yet I find myself utterly stuck on what to do with... well, the messy structure of the wiki. Like, there's two categories for pages that need to be deleted instead of one, and I have no clue who to approach to see those categories cleaned out. Who are the admins here, aside from Lehall? Also, what must one do to edit locked pages? I keep finding pages I'd like to make a small improvement on (correct a link, improve grammar, elaborate on trivia or remove pointless ones, etc) that are locked. And while other people can apparently edit them, I can't figure out how to. Hope you can help me. Parrotbeak 17:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 17:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You Are Not NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purrsephone and Meowlody I don't know what experiences you have with other people claiming to work for Mattel, but I went to Darkodark's deviant account. His art style is consistent (i.e., he didn't steal his gallery together) and matches with the official werecat twin boxart (which I noticed upon publication had a softer look to it than the other boxart thus far). So, based on that I think his claim to be the artist is true and therefore that his claim on which twin is which it likely true. Parrotbeak 07:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Volumes or Seasons? Since I consider you the closest this wiki has to a mod and you at least have more experience than I, why are webisodes organized doubly? As in, why aren't they just organized by either "seasons" or "volumes", as those are the same thing? Having "Season One, Volume One" as category is weird when season = volume. Would it be bad for me to note on the Webisodes' page that MH calls it seasons volumes and reorganize the categories to just be called "Volume 1", "Volume 2", etc? :It took me a bit to figure out what you meant with volumes and seasons, but now I get what you are saying. The thing is, I didn't start watching MH until around the time Fright On! came out and have always been going by the way the episodes are organized on the official site, in volume 1 and volume 2. In fact, I've never come across any references to MH "seasons" ever and I have to ask if there's an official source for it (from way back). Because it is not impossible or at the moment uncommon for shows to throw in a break mid-season. Far as I can tell, the entirety of season 1 ís volume 1, and season 2 is volume 2. Parrotbeak 15:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you need to give me direction instructions. Where can I find mention of the word "season" within the webisodes or the official places that host them? Everything Volume 1 has no title screen to indicate what season/volume it belongs to. Only the title appears near the bottom when the episode is already going. Volume 2 and 3 stuff show the fearbook with "Volume 2" or "Volume 3" on it and the episode title inside. Neither the official site nor the official youtube channel ever use the word "season", but they do use "volume". Parrotbeak 19:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::What "regular title card"? Since asking about seasons and volumes, I've been checking the episodes and the official channels every reply to see if I could find a difference between the two sets of Volume 1 episodes and I couldn't. There's nothing in the episodes themselves, nothing in the listings, nothing in the descriptions, nothing in the titles. All there is are the three unattached specials, a clearly marked Volume 2 and clearly marked Volume 3, while the MH site lists everything non-special pre-Volume 2 as Volume 1. Only "Scream Building" is marked Vol 1 instead of Vol 2, which is made clear to be an accident due to Vol 2-ep 1 missing. :::Could you please include a screenshot or link of proof that seasons and volumes are separate things in MH if you are going to reply on this? Parrotbeak 10:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare Maybe we are having a miscommunication here. I try to explain what the word "mare" in nightmare means, which has always been "sleep-feeding monster" and never has been "female, adult horse". Sure, it's popular to name a demonic horse "Nightmare" - I've seen that happen in MH, Danny Phantom, MLP:FIM, etc., but this is always a pun on the homonym "mare". Every edit you make seems to me like you try to say that "mare" in "nightmare" actually refers to a female, adult horse, which simply isn't correct. But as I said, maybe we are miscommunicating and do you intend to conveya different message. So, what do you mean to say? Parrotbeak 18:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm talking about the word nightmare, not the name Nightmare. This has nothing to do with confirmation, but the historical and cultural evolution of words. I'm only explaining what 'mare' in the word nightmare comes from, not what pun Mattel put in the name Nightmare! Parrotbeak 06:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear Strawberry Cupcake Kitten, Thanks for making that MHMV All I Want For X-mas ( Lala and Clawd) for me. That was so scary sweet. I just wanted to wish you a merry, merry Christmas + Happy New Year! Sincerelly,JaymeStein15 20:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat! Email me at monsterhighwiki@gmail.com so we can chat about you becoming an admin! -Lehall 01:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions # When you say there are "faults on both sides" and that I am "stern when I don't have to be", is that an attempt to spare the other side's feelings or am I sincerely doing something wrong? I don't feel guilty over the drama I've been associated with, but I do not flee my responsibilty and truthfully, I can point out moments I went over my own decency borders. I would honestly appreciate if you could tell me what way I could improve about my behavior. # How are things going about you becoming a mod? There's some things I'm itching to see fixed and I'd like to see a lot of useless images deleted so I can continue cleaning up the image database from bad and double images. Moreso, I'd like to know if you plan to delete some of the blog posts that either never had meaning or lost them over time? And lastly, will you be making a more prominent policy/rules list for the wiki, so that some of the drama we've had recently won't have to occur again? Parrotbeak 08:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop deleting Useful pages!!!!!! MermaidMelodyFanForever 19:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I wrote about the page!!!!!! You think you are cool for deleting my information on the Dawn Of The Dance page!Well you are not you are a horrible IDIOT! MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) THREATING ME NOW ARENT YOU CLEVER!!!!!!!!! MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) WELL WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN COMENTING ON MY PAGE IS KNOWN AS THREATING AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BAN YOU TOO!MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my information on the DOTD doll line page!